The field of the invention is high fidelity sound reproduction systems and more particularly, circuits for enhancing the quality of stereophonic sound by generating reverberant sounds similar to those which occur due to ambient conditions in large rooms, auditoriums or theaters.
Ambience processors are well known to the art. They typically use various delay, feedback and mixing techniques to generate audio signals, which when applied to the ambience loudspeakers, will generate sounds that are similar to those that reach a listener's ears by indirect paths such as reflections from the walls and ceiling of a theater, auditorium, or other room. Where stereophonic program material is reproduced, prior ambience processors which utilize delay devices have uniformly employed separate delay devices and associated circuitry for each channel to generate separate left and right channel ambience signals for the respective left and right ambience loudspeakers. Such ambience loudspeakers are typically placed on either side of the listener, or behind the listener as he faces the two loudspeakers that reproduce the main left and right channel audio signals.